


Breaking Bread and Bone

by diamondgore



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Broken Bones, Canon Compliant, Gen, Mild Gore, Other, deep convos between two people, sharing sandwiches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 13:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15909384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondgore/pseuds/diamondgore
Summary: Despite thinking that the roof of the Jean-Grey School was a safe-haven from the other students, Evan realizes that Quentin is hard to escape.





	Breaking Bread and Bone

**Author's Note:**

> I've been rereading Uncanny X-Force and New X-Men, and well, i think Quentin and Evan would be really good friends. 
> 
> This is the first time I'm writing Evan so I don't have best grip on his personality, I apologize for that. 
> 
> Written to [blackbears' 90210](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QfT6tdIH95A)
> 
>  
> 
> [ Also! I have a tumblr, please feel free to argue with me there!](http://diamondsynth.tumblr.com)

There are many times where Evan wished that he did in fact stay in Kansas instead of trying to be a hero. While a hero was something he still strived to be, he didn’t exactly know how rude kids could be, especially ones that were his age.

 

At the very least, this was his last year schooling. He graduates in the early summer, and when that happens, Evan would be joining the time-displaced X-men and Idie in their adventures. That was something he could forward to, to keep him from losing his mind within the walls of the school. He couldn’t wait to get a taste of freedom that wasn’t mandated by the school or Piotr taking them to the MET.

 

He sat on the rooftop of the school, it was a pain to get there to be honest, but having boosters for legs helped in his quest to reach the top. He hated hearing how people talked about him behind his back, so it was a relief that he was alone and away from everyone.

 

Well _almost_ everyone.

 

From behind him, he heard a voice, calling out his name. Nasal, slightly annoying but it definitely belonged to someone who had been annoying him since the morning.

 

“Evaaaaan,” the voice seemed more playful than demanding, and Evan shut his eyes tightly and hoped that the nuisance would just go away. He didn’t even want to turn his head around because he knew that would be like feeding the beast. Of all the people that could have found their way on top of the roof, Quentin Quire was definitely one of the worst possible.

 

“Don’t ignore me! I know you can hear me! I can read your mind, you know!” Quentin stopped hovering in the distance using his mutation, and gently dropped himself on top of the roof. He walked towards Evan who was sitting on the edge, legs pressed against his chest. Quentin didn’t come up to be a nuisance, for the most part, he had simply followed Evan all the way from the cafeteria. It wasn’t that he was stalking Evan, Evan just had something Quentin wanted.

 

Evan opened his eyes and turned around. “What do you want?” He wasn’t good at being mean, and Quentin wasn’t good at reading the tone, so the conversation could really go either way.

 

Quentin crossed his arms across his chest. “You took the last packet of Maltesers from the cafeteria. I had to follow you up here. Great use of booster legs, by the way.” Quentin walked closer to Evan, now towering over him. “I want it.”

 

“Are you serious? You followed me from the cafeteria to tell me you wanted my candy? What do you really want?”

 

“I’m allergic to peanuts, Evan. I want the maltesers. I’m serious about this.” Quentin pulled out a sandwich from his top pocket. “I’m willing to bargain.”

 

Evan looked up at Quentin, even though he really didn't want to. “You have powers and an unlimited bank account, you could just go buy some from the store down the street. Are you really that lazy?”

 

Quentin nodded. Despite being almost God-like in his abilities, Quentin was lazy, and preferred to make things harder for himself by taking the shortest way out, with the lowest probability of working out.

 

“So, do you wanna trade?” Quentin asked, holding out his sandwich, causing Evan to sign out loud. He truly was an enigma of a mutant.  “It’s a Mediterranean special. And you’re from there, right?”

 

Evan looked at the extended hand, with the sandwich in it. It was tightly wrapped with cellophane. If he said yes, perhaps then Quentin would leave him alone. “I’m from Kansas, Quentin. I grew up eating chili and cornbread.”

 

“Yeah, and I was born in New York and raised on cheaply made Gyro.” Quentin then pulled out a packet of peanut M&Ms from his pocket. “I’ll give you the sandwich and M&Ms for the Maltesers. What do you think?”

 

Evan stared down Quentin, but neither of them were going to budge. Evan decided to be the adult for once, considering that Quentin never knew how to act like one, and had a tendency to make situations worse.

 

“Come on, Evan. I promise you’ll like it.”

 

Evan was skeptical at the fact that he’d like a mostly vegetable sandwich. It really seemed like the farthest from what he would ever enjoy. However, he never really tried anything like that, mostly relying on whatever his uncle fed him. Evan hadn’t really had the chance to explore his culinary palette either, considering that for the past few months he’d been concentrating on being the top of his class.

 

“I don’t eat that much, I don’t need a whole sandwich. I’ll take the M&M’s and half the sandwich.” Evan said, handing over the red packet and in return getting the pack of M&Ms. “This is fair.”

 

Evan took the sandwich, unwrapped it and then handed Quentin one half, and kept one for himself. He bit into it, and he hated the fact that Quentin was _right._ He did enjoy the sandwich that Quentin picked out. It tasted somewhat familiar, and reminded him of being at home in a vague way. He was so damn annoying sometimes.

 

“Sweet.” Quentin said, plopping himself down next to Evan, who seemed to hate the fact that Quentin was going to be staying for dinner.

 

Evan looked at him and frowned. “Are you really going to stay? I wanted to be alone.”

 

Quentin shrugged. “I know. But you’d look like a total loser if you had dinner by yourself.” He shifted his position so that his feet would be dangling off the roof. It was a dangerous move, but Quentin couldn’t die, and he could fly, so any danger was fake.

 

And even then, if he would lose his grip Evan would save him. He always wanted to be the hero so badly, it would make sense for him to save Quentin if he fell.

 

“Are you only having dinner with me, because you were afraid of looking like a loser too?” Evan asked, taking another bite out of the sandwich. “Because last I heard you weren’t a huge fan of me.”

Quentin scrunched up his nose and then bit into his half of the sandwich. He didn’t want to give Evan the satisfaction, but he was right. The future-Phoenix wasn’t someone who was very well liked. He knew that there were many reasons for it, many of them being his fault. He could be able to fix those bridges that he burned, but he knew he’d destroy them again. There was no use in putting any effort in something that would need to be repaired over and over. He didn’t have the mental energy to exhaust on simple things like that.

 

“I called you Apocalypse once--” Quentin started, but immediately stopped once he saw Evan’s demeanour shift from slightly annoyed to visually upset.

 

Evan wasn’t the best at controlling his emotions. He was volatile with them, and he had always felt overwhelmed with them. He knew it was something that was stopping him from being a good hero someday, he knew he had to keep his feelings trapped inside of him. He hated the fact that he was so bad at doing something that everyone else could do so easily.

 

He wished that was something he could’ve inherited from his genetic blueprint.

 

Quentin didn’t know how to continue the conversation. Instead, he bit into the sandwich with a loud crunch, pulling out a tomato with his bite. Evan was eating, a bit slower than Quentin was, trying to avoid the awkward silence that was looming over them. Evan couldn’t speak without showing weakness, and his face was already good enough at doing that.

 

“Do you want me to apologize?” Quentin asked finally, picking at the bread of his sandwich. “Because I don’t know if I could be sincere.”

 

“Then why apologize?” Evan responded. “Why would you even ask that?” He was annoyed, but this was Quentin. The fact that he was in a jar for a good part of his developmental years probably stunted him, but from what Evan had heard from Glob, Quentin was just always like this.

 

“You seemed upset, and I don’t wanna sit with you if all we’re gonna do is stare at each other eating. It’s awkward.”  

 

“At least you understand that I’m upset. So you’re not that tone-deaf, or dumb, you’re just _mean_ .” Evan said. He tore off the side crust and squished in his hand. “You knew bringing up Apocalypse would upset me. _You did it to get a rise out of me_.”

 

To be fair, Quentin didn’t know that Evan was that good at analysis. He had always considered Evan somewhat of an idiot due to his descension from Apocalypse.

 

“You look like him, dude.” Quentin said, trying his best to keep his voice neutral. “You are him, in some ways.” He knew he was making the situation worse, but he couldn’t stop himself from talking.

 

“We can’t all be the next Phoenix.” Evan snapped. He almost threw his sandwich at Quentin. Quentin was the most annoying man Evan had ever encountered. “We can’t all be Charles Xavier's next fucking hope.” He couldn’t believe he was swearing, Evan was raised better than that.

 

“Maybe I don’t want to be the Phoenix!” Quentin had already finished his sandwich due to the fact that he was a slob, and a fast eater, so there would be no dramatics of the histrionic teenage kind. “Everyone is waiting for me to go Dark Phoenix!” He gritted his teeth, “Everyone expects me to be God or something--”

 

“Boohoo! You were chosen by the Phoenix! Quentin Quire, are you hearing yourself?” Evan almost yelled. “Our problems aren’t the same. No one looks at you and thinks you’re evil. People only think you’re mean when you talk because you are!” Evan stood up, and then grabbed Quentin by the the collar of his canvas jacket. He pulled Quentin of the roof, dangling him an inch off the ground. “People think I’m going to b _ring the end of the world_ when they look at me.”

 

“I never said that I understood what it was like being a clone to Apocalypse!” Quentin didn’t fight the fact that Evan was holding him in such a tight grip. “I’m trying to relate to you! Both of us have had our futures picked out for us by other people. We’re more similar than you think!”

 

“I’m not like you!” Evan was so appalled by the idea that Quentin could even compare the two of them. Evan had no choice but to be compared to a genocidal maniac, even though all he truly wanted to be was a superhero, someone people could admire and look up to. “We do not have the same problems! What I go through because of how I look, and because of all the insults you contribute is not the same to be likened to a **God**!”

 

“It still sucks that I-!”

 

“No it doesn’t, Quentin! _Nothing about the fact that you’re destined to be a hero sucks_!”

 

Blinded with rage, Evan didn’t noticed that Quentin was slipping out of his grip. Quentin didn’t notice as he was too busy focusing on how intense Evan was becoming. So, it was a surprise to the both of them when Quentin slipped out of Evan’s grip and off the roof. It had happened so quickly that Quentin wasn’t able to stop himself from falling with his telekinetic ability. He was taken back by what happened , and the drop was too short for Quentin to do anything about it.

 

“Fuck!”

 

Evan, diving after him with his booster legs to try to keep him from landing in a way that would hurt him, couldn’t stop Quentin from hitting the floor with a loud crack. He knew that sound wasn’t good and it wasn't the sound of 

 

Quentin’s body was rushing with adrenaline from the fight he had with Evan, so he hadn’t gotten to notice the fact that his right leg was split in half, with his bone sticking out. He was more concerned with the fact that he had crushed the maltesers that he had put in his back pocket.

 

“Ugh….My chocolate.” Quentin never had the highest tolerance for pain, but his leg wasn’t in his line of sight just yet. “I was looking forward to that.”

 

Evan rushed to the aid of his ex-classmate, landing harshly on the floor next to him. His harsh landing caused him to tear open the skin on his knees and on the palms of his hands. He was bleeding, but Quentin’s injury was much worse.

 

“Are you okay?” Evan asked, looking at the leg with the shard of bone sticking out, it was bleeding, and Evan wasn’t particularly interested in dealing with it. “Are you in pain?” Evan was concerned with the fact that Quentin didn’t seem to be in any visible pain. He wasn’t to the point where he was feeling bad for letting Quentin fall, though.

 

“Why would I be in pain?” Quentin asked, gazing over to Evan’s direction, as Evan got onto his knees and was trying to figure out how to mend Quentin’s leg. He noticed that his leg was twisted in an odd manner, but he couldn’t actually feel it. “Oh.”

 

“Are you serious? Do you not feel your leg?” Evan asked, torn between yelling for help and staying with Quentin so that he wouldn’t do something stupid.

 

“I can definitely see something’s wrong I just…” Quentin tried to focus on something other then his leg, but found it hard to do anything but hyperfocus on his splintered bones. “I don’t feel anything.”

 

“Do you think you can stand?”

 

Quentin shook his head. “I think I might stab my foot with my fibula if i do that.” He was wasn’t sure he could use his mutation to fix this.

 

“Here, give me your hand.” Evan, still bleeding from his hands and his knees, grabbed Quentin’s hands and pulled him into a fireman’s carry. It wasn’t the safest option, but he couldn’t just leave Quentin in the dark, injured. He could fight back, but Evan wasn’t going to take any chances. If he was determined to not become Apocalypse, he had to help people out even when he didn’t want to. If he left Quentin withering in pain, it would make him no better than his genetic material. 

 

However, Evan didn’t, and wouldn’t, apologize for accidentally dropping him from the rooftop. Quentin kind of deserved it, but he still felt bad for hurting him. The least he could do was carry Quentin to the infirmary, and maybe they could continue their argument there.


End file.
